Moments Like These
by thegirltalkingtoyou
Summary: FE rekka no ken Theme challenge. each chapter has ten themes for a pairing. Summary sucks, I'm well aware. I have plans for EliwoodNinian HectorFlorina RathLyn ErkSerra RavenRebecca KentLyn & HectorLyn. R&R or message me for requests for additiona
1. Eliwood and Ninian

Hey, Leuma here making a FE Theme now. You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.

* * *

1. _Guardian_

He didn't know the girl he had just rescued. He had no previous ties with her, no connection whatsoever. All he knew was, the moment he saw her with those ruffians, he couldn't quell the urge to protect her with all his might.

2. _Lullaby_

Nils was so mature and wise that it was easy to forget he was still but a child, and whenever there was a thunderstorm Ninian would have to sing him to sleep; unbenownst to her, Eliwood grew to look forward to storms so he could hear the faint crooning of Ninian's voice floating to his tent next door.

3. _Mistakes_

She knew they would never work out, they were far too different. She knew she was making the biggest mistake of her life. And she knew that she had never been happier than when she was with the Pheraen Lordling.

4. _Sometimes you can forget who you are_

It was an uncomfortable feeling, not remembering. When she first came to on Captain Fargus' boat after she was pulled out of the water, she was frightened, confused, irritated that she couldn't remember ANYTHING. But when he came into view, called the name she was starting to assume was her own, she felt a sudden calm that made forgetting matter a little less.

_5. Only Human_

He would never understand why Hector felt that saying "Hey, I'm only human" made his mistakes suddenly ok, and he would understand a little too late why the phrase unsettled the girl he couldn't remove from his mind.

6. _Teardrops_

He couldn't stop himself, the sword had taken control of him and forced him into a dead run to attack the ice dragon. And when the sword slashed through the body of the creature, he choked on his sobs because, at that moment, his eyes were opened and he knew it was really her.

7. _Belong_

She was uncertain how he would react, how SHE would react when they were reunited. But when they saw each other, she let go of all her uncertainties and finally realized this was where she truly belonged.

8. _Dance_

The first time he saw her dance, she was clear across the battlefield, using her skill to refresh Florina; even at such a distance, here movements were so entrancing that he forgot himself, until an axe swung a little too close for comfort and he remembered where he was and what he was doing on the battlefield in the first place.

9. _Beloved_

The wedding was beautiful. Flowers and gossamer flowed in abundance, and the great hall at Pherae had never looked better. But he saw none of the granduer when his beloved came walking down the aisle to join him forever at his side.

10. _Clockwatching_

They knew they didn't have long together; she would only survive in their world for so long. Yet it didn't matter, because when she was with him time stopped altogether.


	2. Hector and Florina

So, here it is. Chapter two. This focuses on Hector and Florina, one of my favorite pairings, just because Hector cracks me up and Florina is just so freakin adorable. It's also a LOT longer than the last one (probably because I like this pairing more)

As you know, I don't own anything.

* * *

1. _Collision_

She was a shy, meek girl with a fear of men.

He was an assertive brute with a knack for tactlessness and irritability.

She was a slight, thin Pegasus night who soared the heavens.

He was an axe-swinging warrior who conquered the battlefield.

She was a peseant from the cold, barren wastland of Illia.

He was a Lord from the most influential province of the Lycian League.

She was sent by her leige to search for aid.

He was just arriving to offer his aid.

And with a single well-aimed arrow, the rider of the sky collided with the ruler of the earth, and nothing would be the same.

They just didn't know it yet.

2. _Anxious_

Just the sight of a man caused an uneasiness to settle over her body, and this hulking man she (and her pegasus) had crashed into was no different. And when he started sputtering obsenities that would make a pirate blush, that uneasiness became a terror that caused her knees to clack and palms to sweat. But her knees stilled, along with her heart, when he suddenly stared straight at her with clear blue eyes that held a confidence and overbearing SOMETHING she couldn't quite describe that, though the fear remained, caused an awe to overcome her.

3. _React_

He had come to the conclusion that she was just an average girl with a not-so-average fear of men, and he could care less what went on with her, as long as that damned feathered beast of hers stayed the hell off of him. But when he caught the flirtatious green knight pushing said girl to join him and he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes, something foreign welled up inside of him, and two seconds later saw the confused green knight being pulled away from the girl by a rather infuriated Lord, who didn't know for the life of him why he was infuriated in the first place.

4. _Find Your Way_

When she through her Javelin blindly into the fog, he thought she had fallen a little too hard from her steed that time in Caelin. When he heard a grunt and a swordsman fell from the fog into clear view, he was flabbergasted. And when Lyn later explained that all the snowstorms in Illia had caused the Pegasus knight's eyesight to sharpen in bad weather, he found himself rather impressed.

5. _Force Your Way_

"Um..."

"What?"

"Uh... the wall... we can't get in..."

"Oh that? No problem."

And with a grunt, the Lordling ran into the side of the old fortress wall and crashed through to the other side, leaving behind a pile of rubble and a wide-eyed knight of Illia. She didn't move from her place until Lyn appeared around the corner with Rath and surveyed the wall.

"Hey look, another entrance! Good job, Florina!"

"He just... crashed... through..."

"..."

6. _Compatability_

Mark noted with interest how well Hector and Florina fought next to each other in battle. Hector could dish the majority of the damage, and Florina could finish off those who still held on to life after a blow from his might axe. Florina could take down the pesky myrmidons and Hector could annhialate the archers.

"It's like they're perfect for each other!" He told Oswin one day. Oswin and him laughed at how Marks words came out, but suddenly sobered and realized that, indeed, they were perfect for each other.

You know, except for the whole Florina-is-absolutely-terrified-of-men and Hector-couldn't-be-patient-if-his-life-depended-on-it.

7. _Company_

Florina was at wit's end. Ever since Mark had placed her permenantly at Hector's side on the battlefield, she found herself growing lonely without having him close by, with his loud boasts and the strength that rolled off of him and somehow empowered her. And on the other side of the camp, Hector found himself turning to his right every five minutes, expecting to see the flighty sky rider hovering at his side and feeling oddly dissapointed when he didn't

8. _Courage_

Hector thought himself a courageous man, because he was not afraid. But when an archer came up right beside their troubador and he realized too late that the lecher meant to accost her, not shoot her, he was hardly given time to take one step before his pegasus knight came soaring out of the sky and impaled the ruffian, silencing him forever. As he watched Priscilla try to calm his shaking sky rider, who was close to tears from fear, he learned two things. One was that true courage is not being without fear, but having the utmost fear of something and confronting it anyway.

The second thing he learned shocked him exceedingly, because he realized he had been referring to the skittish Pegasus Knight as his for quite some time now.

9. _Sweet_

He had never been one to be particularly moved by something "cute" or "sweet", but Matthew's eyes were sharp and saw right through his lie when he caught Hector's gaze soften and a smile, a REAL smile, grace his lips whenever he saw Florina laugh or smile or even take care of that blasted flying horse.

10. _Love Comes Softly_

When they suddenly announced their engagement, everyone was in an uproar. Serra complained that she should have been the first to know, Hector had to go into temporary hiding from two protective older siblings and a certain angry Caelin Lord. Florina had to go into temporary hiding from a flirtatious cavalier who bothered her to no end demanding to know why she shunned his love and adoration. Everyone had their own thoughts about the match and were determined to find them to make their opinions known. Yet when they finally found them, gazing at the stars and embracing each other as if they'd been together their entire lives, and they couldn't help but agree to the match, and proceeded to ask themselves and each other why they never noticed the change. And in the back of the crowd, a curious Serra turned to Oswin and asked him his opinion on the whole ordeal; Oswin smiled down at the young cleric and said:

"Love isn't always fireworks, little one. Sometimes, love just comes softly"

* * *

I am definately not happy with the ending, and will probably end up changing it.

Here we go, the end. Next up is Rath/Lyn!

And don't forget to review or message me to tell me what other pairings you'd like to see.


	3. Rath and Lyn

Hey, Leumas here. I know, I know, I haven't updated in a year. I went to this wonderful and horrible place called college, and everything got completely sidetracked. Anyway, here's the third installment of this series. Sorry if it sucks, I kinda threw this one together this morning. As I'm sure you know, I don't own anything.

* * *

Rath/ Lyn

1. Introduction:  
It all happened so fast. Mere moments ago she was conversing with Kent about the city, and the next she knows, the castle is burning. In the confusion, she was separated from her knights, and a man drew in close, demanding her name. Before she can answer, he suddenly draws a dagger hidden in his cloak and charges. In a split second, he is upon her, when she feels something wiz by her ear and the man drops to the road, an arrow protruding from his chest. Shaken, Lyn looks over her shoulder and sees a Sacean man astride a horse, bow in hand. Though everything is happening so quickly, time seems to slow as he meets her eyes and nudges his mount in the Sacean princess's direction.

2. Silence:  
Lyn learned right away that Rath was a man of few words. She also learned that, after having to deal with Sain's constant pestering, Rath's silence was not neccessarily unwelcome.

3. Steady:  
As the Legion drew closer to Caelin, Lyn felt herself overcome with doubts. Was her grandfather still alive? Would their small group be enough to defeat Lundgren? Would her grandfather be accepting of her, Sacean blood and all? It was during these times that Lyn grew to admire Rath's stoic, strong countenance.

4. Foreign:  
Soon after Lundgren's fall, and Lyndis's move into the castle, she realized that there were no Saceans in Caelin, and she was unlikely to hear the familiar lilt of a Sacean's voice besides her own. A year later, when she left to travel with Eliwood to find his father, she still didn't get the chance to hear the someone speaking in the language of her homeland. So when a fight broke out in the fortress outside Ostia where they were meeting Lord Uther, Lyn was shocked to hear someone yelling orders with a distinctively Sacean accent. A sound she hadn't heard in so long, it seemed unusual to her. Yet so familiar, a voice she had heard before. And she was hit with a bout of nostalgia when, as she was fighting an enemy, an arrow wizzed by her ear and embedded itself in his chest, finishing him off. As she turned and saw him twenty yards away from him, already docking another arrow to hit a pesky thief, she was hit with a feeling she couldn't quite describe.

5. Wrath:  
He was usually a calm, steadfast man, never one to overreact or become emotional due to circumstances.  
But when he saw a Wyvern Rider hit her in the shoulder with a poison tipped spear, and watched as she crumpled to the ground as the wyvern swung around to deal the finishing blow, he felt an unfamiliar rage swirl inside him, and unconsciously twirled his arrow around in his hand before docking it and releasing. And, although he's not proud of the feeling of sick happiness that coarsed through him as the arrow embedded itself in the rider's neck, he's not exactly ashamed of it either.

6. Sword:  
Mark noticed Rath's talent for fighting, and asked Rath to meet him at Merlinus's tent later on in the afternoon. When Rath showed up, Mark was waiting there with a sword in hand, and presented it to Rath.  
Rath took the sword just as Lyndis happened by, and the next he knows, Lyn and Mark are making plans for Lyn to teach Rath how to fight with the sword. And, although he doesn't get a say in anything, he find's he doesn't really mind.

7. Teamwork:  
Mark also noticed that Rath and Lyn do well next to each other on the battlefield, and decided to have them fight together for now on. Both Saceans like the idea of being in each other's company, though they claim it's purely because it's nice to be able to converse PLATONICALLY with members of the same race.

8. Tattoo: The first time she saw it, it was a quick glimpse on the battlefield as he raised his arm and his sleeve slid up his arm a bit, and she almost didn't think it was even there. The next time she saw, he was completely shirtless training in the woods behind the temporary stables early in the morning, and she could no longer deny the existance of the tribal markings spiralling around his right bicep. Nor could she any longer deny the attraction she felt toward the silent nomad.

9. Sacrifice:  
Lyn was pretty good at paying attention to her surroundings, but sometimes she missed things. Like the sniper hiding in the woods, waiting for his chance to strike the Sacean Princess. Rath, however, misses nothing. In the split second the sniper released the string, Rath's horse suddenly appeared in front of Lyn, and she watched as the arrow buried itself into Rath's shoulder. Rath docked an arrow and finished the sniper, before sliding from his horse and hitting the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Lyn yelling for their Trobadour. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Lyn hovering over his cot in the makeshift infirmary smiling. He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind falling asleep and waking up to Lyn every day.

10. Seek:  
The final battle was over, and everyone went their separate ways. Lyndis returned to Caelin, but soon found herself growing restless. Nothing seemed to help, not practicing with the sword or riding through the fields or sitting with her dear friends. When it became too much, she turned Caelin over to Ostia and headed for the plains. She arrived at the Kutolah tribe and halted her mount right in front of the chieftain's tent as Rath was coming out. Their eyes met,  
and she finally felt at peace. she had found what she'd been searching for.

* * *

Well, there it is. I know it's short, but I have a final in an hour. I don't know when the next installment's gonna be, or even what the couple's gonna be, but I will be continuing this.


End file.
